Who Am I?
by RavenSara84
Summary: A Squeal of sorts to Boom and Boom Boom.  Canada is fed up of the other nations not seeing him, but can he really take over his brother's country? Is he that strong?


Title: Who I Am

Rating: T

Pairing: N/A

Notes: Side story of Boom and Boom Boom.

Summary: Canada is in a funk, his brother is dead, as is France and he has a decision to make, a big one.

He was so tired.

He was so fed up.

He just… He just…

Oh, who was he kidding? No one was ever going to notice him; no _nation_ would ever notice him, no matter what he did. Cuba didn't even count, he kept confusing him for America and would just beat him up, or try to.

Britain would always berate him, thinking he was also America, although once he said those two words; 'Mr Britain' it dawned on him that he was berating the wrong one.

France, his former papa, before he gave up on him and handed him over to Britain, was the worst. But now? Now he learned that his former papa was dead, after learning a few days ago from Britain that the nation of love was dating his brother.

He had no idea how to feel about it. He was numb. His brother was killed by his own people and now France had been killed by the Italian mafia, although North and South Italy had no idea about it and all the nations agreed that they wouldn't have been able to go through with it, being the cowards that they are.

'You could take over America'. Britain had told him, Canada kept that phrase roaming around his head, he felt that it was his chance, to prove to everyone to _not_ ignore him! Just because everyone was talking to him right now, because America was gone, didn't mean they should go back to how they were before!

_I'm Canada! I'm going to be the strongest nation ever!_ He vowed to himself, getting out of bed, which he hadn't left since Britain had gone back home and went to the kitchen, the only time he left was to feed Kumachi and to relieve himself.

He picked up the phone and dialled the number, hoping the nation would be in, hoping that he would answer the phone, hoping that his nerves would last; "Hello? Mr Britain?"

"_Canada? Hello, how are you?"_

"I just… I wanted to talk about what you told me before…" Canada took a deep breath; "About me taking America's place as well?"

"_Ah, yes, have you come to a decision? You still have time, there is no…"_

"I.. I want to do it," Canada said, shakily and repeated himself; "I want to do it, but… I… I think I would need some help, sir,"

"_Of course, we're all here to…"_

"No, Mr Britain, you see, I don't trust the other nations, I know that Russia would want to take over America if he could, or even my own nation, I can't let that happen. Germany… Well, he's calmed down now, but considering he went from one war to another…" Canada sighed; "I was hoping that you might be able to help me… please?"

"_I can, of course…"_

"I know you are busy helping Sealand take over what is France and getting the fort moved to that area of the sea," Canada said, hoping he was putting Britain out, completely unaware that this was Britain's plan the whole time.

"_Yes, I shall help you when I can, at the next world meeting would you like to extend your trip and stay at mine for a few nights? We can discuss it more then,"_

"Yes, yes, that would be lovely,"

"_All right then, I shall see you then, cheerio Canada! Oh, and don't forget to call Germany about your decision as well!"_

"I will, oh, Mr Britain, at the world meeting, we'll have to state that Sealand is a nation won't we?"

"_Indeed, he's looking forward to it,_" Britain said and Canada laughed.

"I don't blame him, it's rather exciting…" He trailed off; "It's a shame it happened under such circumstances though,"

"_Yes, yes it is," _Britain sighed; _"Never the less, what happened happened, for better or for worse, you two are the future of those nations now,"_

"Yea… er, yes," Canada said softly; "Mr Britain? Is it… Is it normal to be scared?"

He heard the other chuckle down the line; _"Of course, it's a bigger responsibility for you to carry, it would be worrying if you weren't scared,"_

"Oh, oh that's okay then. I shall see you at the meeting Mr Britain,"

"_Shall see you then!"_

"Tell Sealand I said congratulations,"

Britain laughed and agreed that he would as he hung up, Canada felt a weight was lifted off his shoulders; _I'll be okay, with Mr Britain helping me, I'll do fine._

He ran back upstairs going for a shower and after wards to check when the world meeting was, then he would phone Germany.

_I'll be okay, and all the nations will know who I am!_


End file.
